


Moving mountains

by AnonymousXJWIFE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chanyeol pinning for Baekhyun, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Slice of Life, smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousXJWIFE/pseuds/AnonymousXJWIFE
Summary: Moving mountains they called it,For Park Chanyeol, it was moving Byun Baekhyun's heart. 
Reach for the stars they urged him,But for Park Chanyeol, the stars were written in Byun Baekhyun's orbs, sweet laughter and cheeky giggles.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

*******

 

 

If you asked Chanyeol when, or how he fell for his best friend. His answer would simple, crisp and clean like a sharpened knife ready to cut through flesh. Deeply and uncontrollably.

He just did.

He just fell.

Maybe it was the way they spent their days together idly without a care in the world, or maybe it was the way he found comfort in Baekhyun's laugh that resonated in his chest like rippling tidal waves. 

Or perhaps it was simply being beside Baekhyun that gave him so much happiness and warmth to that point that he forgot how cruel the world could be at times.

One way or another, Chanyeol knew his feelings grew as they proceeded into adulthood where lustful desires came knocking on the door of these youthful teenagers.  
For Chanyeol, his sin was _loving_ Baekhyun, but for Baekhyun, it was not _knowing_ how to love.

Thus is where the story begins to unwind itself, hopefully granting at least one person with happiness at the end of the day.

_Hopefully._

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

"Chanyeol, what do you wanna do when you get to leave this place? Where would you go ?"

The taller male glances beside him to see the light flutter of brown locks intertwining themselves with the chilly autumn wind as they lay there on the damp patches of grass, starring at the stars because Baekhyun knew that this was the best remedy to calm Chanyeol's nerves.

The stars glitter faintly behind the embrace of the grey skies and Chanyeol wanted to believe that he saw a shooting star. Something that he could plant his wish upon so that it can carry it across the never-ending cosmos, to place where wishes and miracles can be made.  
If a place like that ever existed in the first place.

Chanyeol lets a shaky breath go.

"I don't know," _I want to go wherever you will go._ He lies.

A thin layer of silence blankets them and Baekhyun doesn't say anything, just humming quietly to himself to let Chanyeol know that he was listening before he smiles and points to that one bright star that's starring down on them.

Chanyeol glances up to the direction that the smaller boy is gesturing towards and he doesn't need to look far to know that they're starring at the same star, breathing the same air and laying under the same sky. 

"Don't you just sometimes wish you could be as beautiful as those stars in the sky Yeollie?"

The gentle words that is laced with anxiety enters through Chanyeol's wavering heart and he understands the feeling all too well. Who doesn't _want_ to be beautiful and shine brightly amongst the many others ?

But he has the urge to tell the smaller boy that, stars are nothing but hot gas. That stars only shine by burning hydrogen into helium in their cores. That even though they're nothing but exploding balls of gases-they are so lovely to gaze at surrounded by the sea of darkness.

Just like the boy breathing beside Chanyeol like this.

And Chanyeol wants to reach out to touch him, to feel his warm skin against the pad of his fingertips.   
But Baekhyun was like a star. A burning flame of gas that will burn his fingers to ashes if he laid his fingers on the boy. And in the end, Chanyeol will be the one in pain.

"Rather than being a star, I would rather spend an eternity gazing at them instead." _Gazing at you._

"Really? _Why?"_

Baekhyun shifts his head over so that he observe the taller male's expression, but Chanyeol doesn't let him and instead keeps starring ahead, he seals his heart away from pure fear.   
  
"Because that's all I can ever do."   
  
Chanyeol breathes and Baekhyun doesn't pry any further because he doesn't know what Chanyeol means. All he understands is that nothing beautiful lasts forever in this world. _Nothing_. 

  
  
Then Chanyeol sees the star that they were gazing at just moments ago, soon disappear behind the think clouds that came marching across the midnight sky. And Chanyeol said that he would sacrifice his days on this earth just to gaze at stars, but that's only if no one came to take that star from him. 

If only no one.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **1st constellation**  
  
***  
  
  
  


 

"Channie, will Baekhyun be having dinner with us tonight?"

Chanyeol groaned heavily as he stumbled down the stairs to quickly reach out for his packed lunch that his mother had prepared earlier this morning.

The day had just barely started and yet here his mother was, talking about Dinner. Poor guy still had to sit through multiple borsome and nonsense maths classes (his most destested subjected) before he's even allowed to step foot home.

So before that happens, Chanyeol knew he still had a long day ahead of him. Just like any day really.

Nonetheless, warm and welcoming dinner will always be waiting for him. And tonight with the exception of Baekhyun as well.

"Yes, we'll be back before dinner. Studying in the library after school." Chanyeol informed whilst juggling his lunch in one hand and slipped on his shoes with the other. His recent growth spurt after reaching 10th grade really has put a strain on his flexibility and balance but it's what has all the girls looking his way so he didn't really mind.

Afterall, isn't it every teenage boy's dream to become the school's heart throb and the centre of attention of all the girls? Chanyeol never really knew to be honest, but it's all that Jongdae and Baekhyun seem to ever talk about these days so he guessed he should join the bandwagon.

Unlike Jongdae and Baekhyun who are relatively the same in height, Chanyeol seemed to be towering over them more and more these days. Jongdae's quite salty about it. Heard he's been on that 'drink a cup of milk each night' myth for a miracle to happen.

Being so tall has it's good and bad qualities Chanyeol concluded as he bolted to school that morning, late like usual but that's because the night before Baekhyun kept challenging the taller male on their fifa game- one game after another. They tend to get quite competitive when it came to gaming, courtesy of Baekhyun's passionate fever for soccer and gaming consoles.

When it came to girls though, Chanyeol never really held any interest. But that's not to say the same for the smaller boy who mentally loathed himself because every girl that he's ever had even the slightest crush on, seemed to all have a thing for the taller, kind and baby faced Park Chanyeol instead.

Not that Chanyeol's ever noticed really.

He's quite dense and narrow minded when it came to the meticulous details of youth anyway. It's much easier to depict youth as running to school every Monday morning late, and there on the opposite street he'll see a familiar small figure dashing towards the same black gate, just as late as him because something tells him that they're both late from gaming all night together.

A smile would grow on his face.

**"YAHH! PARK CHANYEOL DON'T YOU DARE DOG IT AND RUN TO CLASS WITHOUT ME. WE ARE SITTING DETENTION TOGETHER!"**

A broken scream rips from the smaller boy with his fluffy patch of brown hair flopping from side to side in the distance as Chanyeol watched him sprint with his short yet nimble legs through the remaining streets.

On usual occasions, Chanyeol would wait and try to catch his own breath from running all the way to school but today he decided to up a notch in his game. Not his fault he was still salty for being smashed 6 to neil goals last night.

**"Hey-HEY! CHANYEOL THAT'S NOT FAIIIRR! YOU BITCH !"**

And the yelling of broken words continued to echo through the empty planes and bounced off the building walls along with the occasional cusses and it has Chanyeol laughing while running to his classes. Without his smaller friend.

The blood pumping through him, the sweat forming damps his newly washed uniform but Chanyeol didn't mind. He believed that this was what youth _really_ felt like.

But for an angry Baekhyun who was still running and screaming in the distance, maybe not.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Oh well would you look at that, Baekhyun is getting lectured again."  
Jongdae tilts his head towards the classroom door and through the small rectangular glass window above you can barely see the blob of brown hair belonging to that of said boy.

Chanyeol is slumped over the desk clutching onto his hurting stomach from running and laughing too much, trying to catch his breath.

"By himself as well. That's a rarity. " The smaller boy beside Chanyeol smirks with a wide grin as the taller boy threw a truimphant thumbs up.

"Oh my god you should've _seeen_ his face-" Chanyeol laughs again as he began to sit back and he rips the heavy school bag off his back to place it onto the floor.

"Oh no, you should _see_ his fac _e now,_ "

Jongdae points out with wide eyes making Chanyeol raise his eyebrows before turning to gaze into the distance that the smaller boy was gesturing towards.

Surely enough the classroom door swung open more harshly than usual earning the attention of half the class before Chanyeol caught a glimpse of a very furious bunny charging towards him.

"Park. Chan. Yeol. _YOU FUCKING DICK-_ "

Before Chanyeol was able to take his next breath, it was forced right out of his lungs when the warm body of his best friend crashed against his and he feels a pair of small yet strong arms squeeze his neck into a lock. It sure hurt a little but the taller male is honestly finding everything too funny, so he's laughing hysterically instead.

"BAEK-Stop you're tickling me!" The taller screams out in mercy as the soft bristles of brown hair brushed against his skin and it had him convulsing in giggles. This only angered the smaller boy even further but seeing the bigger boy squirming and gasping for air looking like a dying fish made him laugh because it really was a funny sight. Eventually Baekhyun let go.

"Bastard, you're staying back to help clean the pool today with me."

His best friend huffed out before fixing his uniform and taking his sit in front of Chanyeol. No one sits behind the tall boy because said poor kid wouldn't be able to see anything for the whole year. It'll be tragic.

"Puh lease Baek, I'll have to stay back with you today either way. " Chanyeol shrugs with a smirk as he unpacked his bag and fished out the essentials for the morning's first lesson. The young teacher with distasteful grey slacks and bloody red jumper clumsily drops his duster before he began to proceed taking the class roll. He may be young, and awkward but boy is his glare scary. He means business when it came to disciplining students.

Baekhyun swiftly swung around in his seat to meet eyes with Chanyeol who was now starring back at him with wide eyes.

"At least you didn't get to hear that boring and useless lecture from _him_ before." Baekhyun hissed with gritted teeth but somewhere along the way his lips unconsciously formed a cute pout and it made Chanyeol's heart swell and his stomach burst into laughter again.

"Park Chanyeol-sshi, May I ask what's so funny you have to disrupt my classes? "

"Oh no sir- I was-"

"Pool duty for you afterschool as well."

The teacher's voice called out to the taller male on the spot, catching him off guard and this time it was Baekhyun's turn to bend over his table to muffle his laughter.

For Chanyeol, maybe he was supposed to be mad but he found this moment comical and it was another memory to be treasured. Baekhyun's pricesless furrowed eyebrows, cute pout and muffled laughter.

Chanyeol could get used to this, anytime.

 

 

*******

 

 

The loud bells chimed throughout the whole school building and the sighs of relief from the students can be heard as they quickly pack their stuff to head back home. Some looking forward to their after school club activities with their friends, while others dread to drag their tired body to cram school for exam preparation.

For Chanyeol, today he was staying back for extra cleaning duty with Baekhyun which isn't all that bad if you had your best friend with you but as he was getting ready to leave to the school's gym, a certain figure stood waiting for him at his locker. As he got closer he realizes it is a girl with light brown hair adorned with pink hair clips to accentuate a feminine appeal. It was cute, Chanyeol thought to himself as the girl looked up to meet eyes with the taller male.

"Uh, Hey." Chanyeol politely greets as he watch the girl immediately bow her head to hide the faint shade of pink that's blooming across her face.

"H-hello, I-I Uh," She stutters.

"Is there something you need from me?" The taller male frowns as he slightly bends down to meet her gaze.

"I-I was wondering if I could borrow 10 minutes of your time?" The girl finally manages to squeak out as Chanyeol willingly nods because he's the kind of person that can never refuse a favor.

"Sure, go ahead."

In seeing the indication to keep going, the girl gnaws on her bottom lips and fiddles with her fingers before she finally gains enough courage to speak her mind.

"I'm Ji yeon...I'm from the other class and I know you're best friends with-with Baekhyun...so I was wondering if-if he's seeing anyone at the moment. "

Chanyeol notes the way the girl's blush darkens into a deep red and then that's when he understands what all this talk is about. It's about crushes, it's about first loves and it's about Byun Baekhyun, his best friend.

"OH...Oh.. Yeah I am," The taller male forms an 'O' shape with his mouth as he nods now with full comprehension of everything. There's a moment of awkward silence before Chanyeol clears his throat and mentally smirks inside his head because damn, he can just imagine Baekhyun's shocked expression when he finds out that such a cute girl has a crush on him.

Chanyeol stares at Ji yeon, her petite figure and porcelain skin and doe eyes. God she was just Baekhyun's type of girl. Chanyeol had been friends with Baekhyun long enough to know what types of girls the latter tended to have eyes for. And Ji yeon just happened to tick all those categories. Well appearance wise so far.

So as the best friend, and the best wing man you got to help a mate out right?

"I don't think he's interested anybody or seeing anyone at the moment," Chanyeol informs truthfully as Ji yeon finally lifts her head up and the taller male can already see the glint of hope simmering in her eyes. It makes him feel kind of envious for some unknown reason.

"R-Really? Does that mean I-I have a-"

"Yes! You got that right," Chanyeol dorkily giggles as he throws up his trade mark thumbs up sign with a goofy smile making the hope swell bigger in the girl's chest.

"Do you think you can, um, give this to Baekhyun? I hope you don't mind," Ji Yeon smiles as she reaches inside her pockets to take out a neatly folded piece of paper to hand to Chanyeol who was more than happy to take it. The taller male somewhat understands that he's now playing messenger and possibly match marker, how great is that. _Right ?_

"Sure, of course! " The taller male chimes enthusiastically as he tucks the piece of paper into his pockets before returning a bright grin for encouragement.

Ji Yeon's so happy she could die.

"Thank you,"

 

 

 

*******  
  
  
  


 

"Yah Park Chanyeol, just where the hell have you been? I was here 15 minutes ago."

The moment Chanyeol stepped foot into the gym's pool area, he sees a small boy hurriedly carrying some swimming equipment to the other side of the room. The taller male meekly apologizes with a wide grin.

"Sorry, something came up," Chanyeol lies for a brief moment but even then he still felt slightly guilty because never the type of person to lie, to his best friend as well nonetheless. 

Baekhyun places the things down before turning to look Chanyeol's way, he stares a little longer than Chanyeol had liked and pursed his lips as if he was thinking about something. This made the taller male sweat even though he wasn't even hiding a big lie. He just didn't want to break the news to the smaller boy just yet. The taller boy believed it wouldn't be fun to tell Baekhyun everything that had happened just moments ago. Chanyeol believed that there's a time and place for everything. And telling his best friend that he possibly could be getting a girl friend while cleaning up the school's pool didn't sound very appealing. 

"Well get your ass over and get this over and done with. Also there's no point stopping by the library at this stage. " Baekhyun shrugs as he lets Chanyeol off and simply turn back to finishing off the rest of the duties that needed to be done before the two could go home.

"So why're not going to the library later?" The taller male found himself pouting, feeling slightly unhappy for the sudden change of events. He was actually looking forward to studying together with Baekhyun. 

The shorter boy rolls his eyes with a groan but still concentrated on cleaning the benches.

"Ain't I coming over for dinner? By the time we finish here and go to the library wouldn't your mom be waiting back at home? So it's better to just study are your place for tonight. " Baekhyun simply states and that's when it dawned onto the bigger boy who is now grinning like a little kid, eyes almost sparkling but Baekhyun doesn't see this. Doesn't see the way such simple words had made Chanyeol so happy. 

"That's true, when'd you get so smart Baekkie,"

 

 

*******

 

Dinner with an extra person was nothing out of the ordinary because Baekhyun always used to stay over in the past when they were younger. On top of that, Mrs Park just loved cooking so much that she cooks up a feast for at least 6 people every time. Thanks to that, the neighbors are always receiving lovely dishes and even desserts. It a surprised Chanyeol was still so thin, but Baekhyun believed maybe that's the secret to the taller boy's growth spurt these days.

After dinner they locked themselves in Chanyeol's room with their textbooks tabbed on the pages that Chanyeol needed extra reviewing. They laid sprawled out all over the floor as Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat on the desk to get started. They had long night ahead of them, filled with words, formulas and more words. But to much of Chanyeol's dismay, he didn't mind it as much because seeing the way his best friend was so passionate when it came to explaining the of laws of Chemistry or the concept of the human anatomy was in a way, endearing. The way Baekhyun pouted and let out a cute puppy growl in frustration every time Chanyeol didn't get an explanation even though it was clearly laid out for him three times. But what Chanyeol really admired about his best friend is the fact that Baekhyun was always patient with him and never taught him in a condescending way in which Chanyeol appreciates very much.

 

"Oh crap, it's nearly 12... I think I just missed my last bus home." Baekhyun falls back onto the not so comfy wooden chair as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"You can always just stay the night or if you really need to go home I can ask my parents for a lift?" Chanyeol suggested as he gets up from his seat to stretch his long legs. Sighing in relief as the tension in his muscles leave him making him feel so much more lighter.

Baekhyun does the same as he gets up to pull his arms into the air to stretch his smaller limbs. 

"Nah it's fine, I think I'll just stay the night. Don't want to bother your parents, it's late now."

"Cool, I'll grab you a spare change of clothes."  
  
In the past when Baekhyun had lived a bit closer in the neighbourhood, the two honestly stayed over at eachother's house back and forth whenever they wanted to, that was until reaching highschool where Baekhyun's family decided to move due difficult circumstances. He ended up living with his mother and two older siblings. And although the place isn't that far from the old house they lived in, it still required him to take public transport.

Chanyeol grabbed the smallest T-shirt he could find in the back of his closet because he doubt any of his sweaters or shirts would fit the smaller framed boy.

"Baek, I found a shirt but do you mind sleeping in baggy sweat pants or-"

"Nah I'll just sleep in my boxers. Used to it. "  
  
Baekhyun pops up from behind Chanyeol like a little sly kitten as he grabs the T shirt and turned around to start unbuttoning his clothes. For some reason Chanyeol's heart nearly jumped out of his rib cage as he watch Baekhyun slowly undo the buttons to his school uniform, the slight pale skin slowly exposing themselves and it has the taller male stuttering.

"B-Baek the bathroom's over there," Chanyeol attempts to say as he points out towards his bedroom door.

In hearing this, with raised eyebrows, Baekhyun turns and his tilts his head with pursed lips frownng at the taller boy.

"Why would I do that? We're both males here," The smaller boy reasons before he completely peels off the thin layer of clothing.

Chanyeol doesn't know why but he stared longer than he had wanted to, glazed over the flawless smooth skin and somewhat petite frame of the male. Maybe it was because Baekhyun was rather small compared to most guys. _Yeah_ , maybe that was it.

"I'll go wash up and go to bed then." Distracting himself, Chanyeol grabs a new pair of random clothes before swerving his way past the smaller boy and out of his own room, leaving his best friend to chuck on the 'small' T-shirt that was still so baggy on him and Baekhyun stripped off his school pants, folding the clothes as he puts them neatly aside for a new school day tomorrow.

 

 

*******

 

 

With slow and steady steps, Chanyeol makes it back to his bedroom and carefully creaked open the door. The lights were already turned off and the beside lamp was on, this indicated that maybe Baekhyun had fallen asleep.

Chanyeol closed the door behind him as he ran his hands through his hair one last time before moving towards the bed, wondering where Baekhyun was sleeping in the first place.

That was until he saw a small lump forming on his bed and a blotch of brown hair sticking out from under the covers. Chanyeol sighs as he hesitantly walked towards his bed and quietly without waking up the latter tries to crawl into his own bed. But the moment his large body dipped down onto the mattress the smaller boy groaned out in his drowsy sleep.

"You can't even be quiet even if you wanted to Yeol, just get in already."

Chanyeol laughs at this as he freely shifted his body under the warm inviting heat as he feel Baekhyun moves over a little to accompany the space for the giant on his own bed.

"Thanks-" The bigger male says and was ready to turn over to his side to get knocked out like a plank of wood when the smaller boy suddenly digs his warmth closer towards Chanyeol's body. The slight contact of skin upon skin makes Chanyeol freeze under the sheets. It's warmer than usual, and something feels slightly different. 

"You smell nice Yeol...and you're so warm,"

Baekhyun giggles are muffled under the covers but for some reason they still reach Chanyeol's heart so effortlessly. And it makes him wonder why for a brief millisecond.

"That's coz I just showered idiot."

Chaneyol brushes off like he would any other day but there's something atypical about everything at this moment. And the giant can't quite pinpoint what it is. He tries to figure why he's feeling so jumpy and restless all of a sudden, having his best friend's body pressed a bit too close for comfort against his but in the past they've slept in each other's bed many times. Hell, he even knew just how bad Baekhyun sleeping habits were. The smaller boy loved thrashing his small yet annoying limbs around during his sleep so at one stage they opted to sleeping separately because Chanyeol had woken up to blood noses multiple times. 

In the end, Chanyeol concluded that maybe it's because they haven't done this in a long time, sleep together on the same bed that is. So it's normal to feel this way _right?_

Baekhyun soon falls asleep quietly beneath the bed sheets as Chanyeol laid there for longer than usual counting the latter's soft breaths that occasionally brushed against his bare skin. In the dead of the night, Chanyeol's mind starts to wonder and he begins to ask himself.

Is it really normal, to find your own best friend this adorable ?

Chanyeol doesn't really know, but he hopes he finds the answer soon because something about this feels so _right_ yet so _wrong_ at the same time.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first ever chanbaek fic and honestly i love these two very much.  
> Should be preparing or my final exams but im writing fics instead coz it's cathartic and i'm on the verge of dying-asdjasdj


End file.
